


Almost Just Alike

by S J Hartsfield (abbykate)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Relationship, Post-Reichenbach, This story has less of a point than the two flaps of a deerstalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/S%20J%20Hartsfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sees her at Tesco.  That is the first similarity.</p><p>A 221B-format drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Just Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written by S.J. Hartsfield (Jessica R Vance on ff.net)

Sherlock sees her at Tesco. That is the first similarity.

She is John's height. Her hair is John-blond and short, the fringe a fraction too long for androgyny. The jeans she wears are old, at least ten years old, and well out of fashion. They're weekenders, meant for function, meant for shopping and housework. A pale blue rectangle, raising the fabric of her back right pocket, denotes the space where her (men's) wallet has resided on and off for the past decade. Her t-shirt, not quite as old, is just as well-worn, the seams of the sleeves just beginning to fray.

He knows, logically, that she doesn’t look _just like_ John.  Her features are sharper, her nose thinner, eyes pulled tightly with a different sort of weariness.  She is not John’s twin, not his double; only by putting them side-by-side would one ever guess (immediately) that they were siblings.  But Sherlock knows because, apart from knowing everything, also knows _John_ , and can read their mutual upbringing in every line of his sister’s body, every fraction of her movement.

He also knows, logically, that he shouldn’t approach her.  Not that she’ll recognize him – he’s changed his appearance so drastically that it wouldn’t be an issue – but because he doesn’t quite trust himself not to betray just _how well_ he knows her brother.


End file.
